The Unknown Side
by Hermione Double
Summary: Hermione is still the innocent little bookworm who wants pure love, after she leaves school. Will she get it sooner then she expected or something else completely different?


Authors Note: Yep, I am writing a new story. I am pretty sure that it is a one time deal. And no, this is not a sequel to my first one. It is completely different. It just popped into my head and I really like the idea. It is called The Unknown Side and I hope you like it too.  
  
Disclaimer: (Sighs) Nothing but the plot is mine. I hope you enjoy.  
  
"Hermione," stated Lavender. "You can't seriously tell me that you have not ever liked anyone at all."  
  
The girly Gryffindor, lying on her stomach on her bed, looked expectantly up at the coppered hair girl who sat uncomfortable across from her with her hands wringing themselves in her lap.  
  
Why did she let Lavender start this conversation again? Seventeen-year-old Hermione nervously flipped her still slightly bushy, mid back length hair over her shoulder, scrunched up her cute, but not necessary stunning beautiful face, and blinked her chocolate colored eyes in annoyance.  
  
"No one, Lav. I went out with Krum, yes, but I never actually had strong feelings for him. I just don't know anyone who I care about that way."  
  
Lavender turned over onto her back and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Don't you want to love someone Hermione?"  
  
Truly she did. She did almost long for a Prince Charming to swoop up and carry her away. It would be love at first sight and they would live happily ever after. It was her child like innocence that still lived inside of her that yearned for this. She wasn't going to tell that to Lavender though. She consented a little though and answered the question.  
  
"Well, I guess."  
  
"Then go out with someone. You could find someone you truly love with all of her heart."  
  
Hermione's frustration began to be getting the better of her. How could Lavender actually believe that? Love didn't exist as a teenager. Yes, there was liking of people of the same age, but not love. Teenagers didn't know the meaning of love. Especially not the kind that Hermione was looking for.  
  
Hermione kept her temper and replied to Lavender with only a snip of sarcasm and frustration.  
  
"Well, good luck finding love right now Lavender, because there is no love here. What do you think most teenagers go out with each other for? Not love. Usually it is clear and simple lust."  
  
Lavender stared out Hermione with her mouth slightly opened, eyes wide. Hermione took notice and her irritation went up a notch.  
  
"Yes Lav, you heard me right. To put it quite blunt, LUST. Or at least attraction towards that person and little else. Who actually has true love at seventeen? Only the LUCKY ones. Love is rarely a factor at our age. And do you know how rare it is to get true love? Yes, there is love at seventeen on rare occasions, but everlasting love-you-forever love? That is nearly impossible, if not so. You can't really think you can really love any of the guys here. When you are older maybe, but definitely not now."  
  
Lavender sat amazed. How come Hermione was so angry? She could almost see steam coming out of Hermione's ears. She saw that she touched a nerve, but she didn't know how or why. So she simply did what she always did. She talked.  
  
"You know what Hermione? You got to be a normal teenager. Live a little. Go out with someone. You don't have to love him. These are the best years of your life. Live a little."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and growled in frustration.  
  
"I do not want to LUST after some guy like the rest of the girl populace at this school does!!! I have better things to do."  
  
Hermione was still frustrated. She knew this would happen. She opened up to Lavender, and she is shooting down her opinion. Well, she had homework to do. It was due in two weeks, but still, anywhere was better than here. It wasn't like she wanted a relationship or love right now. School now, relationships later.  
  
It wasn't like she meant exactly what she said. Maybe true love was out there. She hoped so. She wanted it so badly, but she could never tell anyone.  
  
Getting up from her chair, Hermione turned to Lavender and slightly frowned.  
  
"I got more important things to do than talk about guys. Bye Lavender."  
  
And with that, Hermione covered her somewhat curvy body with a cloak, and went to the library.

Inside to old library, smelling slightly of moldy and decaying books, Hermione took a deep breath and smiled. She always loved the smell of books. The library was the one place where she felt that she was herself. She felt, in a strange sort of way, free.  
  
Walking over to her favorite corner in the library, she sat down and contently got out her transfiguration book and began to do her homework. The library was all but deserted, so besides Hermione's constant scraping of quill on parchment, there was little else heard.  
  
Hermione had been in the library for approximately one hour when who decided to "grace" it with his presence, but Draco Malfoy. Looking up, Hermione noticed him come in, but decided it was not the time to start an argument with him.  
  
Seeing that Hermione was the only one in the library, Draco started to stride over to her table, his broad shoulders swaying back and forth with every step. He stopped when next to her, his tall frame looming over her as she was seating in a chair.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A lone Gryffindor Mudblood," Draco Malfoy sneered at Hermione. He hated her with a passion. He never acknowledged vocally that she surpassed him in almost every class. It made his blood boil.  
  
Hermione flinched slightly. His words still had an effect on her and she despised him for it. He was an arrogant bastard. Not that she would ever say that out loud, she hardly cursed, but she thought about that plenty. She decided to make an exception just this once though and she looked up.  
  
"And isn't it a slimy Pureblood Slytherin? I hardly recognized you because of the shit coming out of your mouth."  
  
Draco frowned and glared in annoyance. He didn't care too much in hiding his emotions when it came to anger. He was glaring because her sharp tongue made him hate her more. She didn't fear him. He had known this for some time now, but it angered him still.  
  
"And what right does a lowly Mudblood have to speak to me so?"  
  
Hermione stood up, standing a little away from Draco.  
  
"And what reason does a Slytherin bastard have to talk to a "lowly creature" as myself? You must be so despite for attention."  
  
Oh, how she hated him. The git.  
  
Draco wasn't very happy about being around her either. He was just itching to grab his wand and hex her, but he held back.  
  
"My, my Mudblood. You are only so lucky that I look at you in disgust, let alone speck to you without spitting on you. Consider yourself very lucky."  
  
The heat in Hermione began to rise  
  
"Sod off you nasty little Bugger!!!"  
  
An opened window let a breeze in, ruffling both of their hair. Hermione continued.  
  
"You disgust me!!!"  
  
What happened next was beyond either of their comprehensions. Both Hermione and Draco threw themselves at the other. Hermione threw her arms around his necking while his hands landed haphazardly on her hips, dangerously near her butt. Hermione was pushed roughly against a bookshelf, knocking a few books off.  
  
With their mouths moving hungrily against each other, Draco hurryingly shoving his tongue into her mouth, tasting every part of her. Their hands moved wildly. Hermione's going urgently to his hair then chest and strong stomach. She was vaguely surprised, through the fog that Draco's kisses had on her mind, that he had a nice body.  
  
Draco was also doing a little exploring on his own. His hands urgently felt around her body, memorizing every part of her. Hermione didn't have half bad body. And she could snog like crazy as well. She was filling him with a mix of passion and lust that he didn't know nor understand nor care to find out.  
  
Their tongues battled, neither letting the other dominate. Their hate for the other still evident in the kiss. It just fueled to fire more. Hermione was being squished against the bookshelf, but she loved the pressure. She squirmed against him. She twisted her fingers in his hair, pulling it, trying to make him feel pain. Her body was on fire.  
  
Finally Draco pulled away from Hermione. It was only then that they realized what they had just done. Hermione's hips in his hands and her arms were around his neck. One of her legs had become twisted with one of his own. He frowned down at her, panting slightly. She was panting as well. He had never had a kiss like that before, and he was sure that Hermione hadn't either. He then spoke.  
  
"Well...that was interesting Granger."  
  
And with that, he let go of her and reached to untangle her hands and legs from himself. She numbly let go, and he left, very, very confused.  
  
Hermione watched him go. Maybe she should rethink this lust thing during her time at Hogwarts.  
  
So, what did you guys think? I know, not very original, but that was the first descriptive snog I have ever written. I don't think that it is R or anything though. I am pretty sure that this is the end. Please review.


End file.
